One Hundred Stories
by Mickeymouse4everz
Summary: Random drabbles I thought I'd make. There'll be 100 chapters for it! Pairings include: 3/4, 1/5, 2/5, 1/362, 86/60, 4/5 (gotta have a crack pairing ;) May be deleted soon
1. Rejected

A/N: First KND story, please don't flame. And please, if you could leave helpful tips for me on the characters, since I don't know them too well, that would be awesome! Oh, and I'm not writing Wally's accent because I want you to understand it, and I'm going to call them by name, or I'll get confused! Alright, let's start this already. I'm not going to write "numbuhs" too, because I prefer their normal names. Thank Badaboop for the acronym for this.

KIDS NEXT DOOR NOW LOADING: OPERATION R.E.J.E.C.T.E.D.

Really

Exasperated

Jock

Expresses

Care

Through

Excluded

Date

-||-...-||-...

_"Should I do it? Or not. Probably not. But what if- No...maybe." _Wally thought, angry and frustrated. He really liked Kuki, but she had never shown any general interest. He had also never been this stressed out before! All his thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door however.

"Come in." Wally called and flopped on his bed. Hoagie entered the room eating a bag of pretzels. "Hey, I need to ask a serious question that not even Nigel can answer." Hoagie said in a serious voice. Wally was half-listening. "Yeah?" He said, his voice dripping with disinterest.

"I CAN'T DECIDE WHETHER TO PUT KETCHUP OR MUSTARD ON MY HOT DOG!" Hoagie wailed. "YOU HAVE TO HELP ME." He cried and pleaded. Wally sighed. "Wasting my time with ketchup or mustard? Just go with ketchup. It tastes good on burgers." Wally said.

"Thanks man." Hoagie said, but glanced at the photo of Kuki on Wally's window. He smirked. "You ever going to ask Kuki out?" Hoagie said with a peculiar grin on his face. Wally shot up like a rocket out of bed and stood up. "I don't know. You ever gonna not clean the refrigerator out?" Wally retorted. The larger boy nodded.

"I see your point." Hoagie said and rubbed his chin. "Also, do you know if-WALLY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Hoagie shouted in panic. His friend had disappeared! Until there was a good kick in the shin by Wally. "I'm right here idiot." Wally said.

"Hey now, don't be mean short stuff." Hoagie teased. Wally's face turned red. "Shut up." "We might play baseball later, if you wanna be the "shortstop." Hoagie cracked up. "Stop it, I already know I'm short." Walky mumbled. He then landed a good punch on Hoagie's arm.

"Ow! Little dude can punch." Hoagie squeaked. Wally rolled his eyes and left. The one thing he couldn't stand was when people made fun of his height. It really bothered Wally, but he tried not to let it show. Honestly, it bugged the **** out of him when they took group photos, and he was just the little kid who was about 2 inches shorter than everyone. It also bugged him when people used him as an armrest. Human, not a walking table, mind you.

That was the whole reason he was bullied at his old school, because he was shorter than the average person. Wally stopped thinking when he almost ran into the sofa.

Kuki turned around from where she was on the couch. "Hi Wally!" She greeted cheerfully. The others grunted a "hello." Some western thing was on, and to be honest, Wally hated that kind of stuff. Loved the guns, hated the stereotypical sheriff cowboy thing.

However, Wally was a man on a mission right now. He had gotten 2 tickets to some ice rink event, and he was planning on taking Kuki. "Can we talk Kuki?" Wally said a little shyly. He was never this...mushy, but Kuki was just so..Pretty? Unique? Others? Yeah.

"Sure Wally!" Kuki said and got up. "Shush! Abby's trying to watch a movie!" Abby told Kuki and Wally. Wally shrugged and took Kuki's hand. Kuki showed no emotion as she got up and went with Wally. Wally led Kuki to the kitchen. He then leaned against the refrigerator in an effort to look cool, despite being shorter than the handle.

"So...Kuki. I got these tickets...and well...I-ummm...uhh...you can like..." Wally spit out nervously. "Can you just get to the point? I'm missing the pretty lady in her pretty outfit in the movie!" Kuki said and tapped her foot on the floor impatiently.

Wally sighed. "I have tickets. You're making my brain work too hard! Umm...so there's that ice rink event, and...wanna come with me?" Wally asked and silently prayed that she would say yes.

By now, Nigel and Abby had paused the TV, and along with Hoagie, they stood by the oven, waiting to see what would unravel. Kuki cracked up.

"Wha-what?!" Kuki was still laughing, and was leaning over, until she put a hand on the counter to keep her balance. She then noticed Wally's confused expression and the others' angry expressions.

"Wait-you were serious?" Kuki asked Wally after she regained her composure. Wally shook his head yes. Kuki frowned. "Wally, no way! You are the complete opposite of me. You'd rip all of my rainbow monkeys up, those are my life. And have you seen how short you are? You'd have to stand on a stepstool to even like kiss me!" Kuki told Wally.

He was in shock, while the others knew that the river was going to flow out of his eyes soon. Kuki awkwardly ambled over to the counter and picked her purple monkey up. Everyone watched Wally, who still had a blank expression.

It remained this way for about 30 seconds, until her words finally hit Wally. His head was still up, and his mouth was a frown. Then, his eyes clouded over. "Abby does NOT like where this is going." Abby commented. Hoagie and Nigel nodded in agreement.

"It's a...no?" Wally asked, his voice already shaking. Kuki slowly nodded yes. Wally stopped leaning against the refrigerator and sprinted up to his room and locked the door. When he had finished locking, he went and sat on his bed. _"No Wally. Too short. Polar opposites..."_ were the only words running through his head as he sat, trying not to cry.

He eventually lost it and began bawling. Gone was his "tough boy" side temporarily. All that was left in him was heartbreak. Soon, he heard his doorknob jiggling, and then a long knock on the door. "WALLY? WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! LET US IN!" Abby demanded. There was pounding on the door as Wally ignored it.

"DON'T MAKE US KICK THE DOOR DOWN!" Nigel threatened. Wally turned his back to the door and curled into a ball. He then put his head on a pillow and continued doing what he did before.

"OH THAT'S IT" Nigel shouted through the door. Soon enough, Wally heard the door open and something drop on the floor. "Ohhh..." Abby said and winced at Wally's state.

Wally tightened his grip on the pillow. "Go away." He mumbled. "When have we ever seen him like this?" Nigel whispered to Hoagie. "Never..." Wally sat up, his hair somehow sticking up, others sticking down, and his eyes were puffy and red. "Do you know how I feel?" He asked.

"..." "Yeah, that's what I thought." Wally said and picked up the framed picture of Kuki he had. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" He shouted and threw it across the room. The others instinctively ducked. "Dude watch where you're throwing!" Abby scolded.

Wally laid down again. Now they felt really awkward. "So..you want a potato?" Hoagie asked. "Why on Earth would I want A POTATO?!" "I don't know, food makes me happy?" Hoagie said. Wally rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'm cheering him up!" Hoagie suddenly realized.

"Yeah.." Abby and Nigel admitted. Wally started to cry again. "Oh man, wait cheer up! Remember...well...when you...were a koala? Weren't you happy then?" Hoagie asked. Abby and Nigel stared at him. "What? I've always wanted to be a koala!" Hoagie protested.

"No." Wally sniffed. "This is going nowhere." Nigel commented. "I agree." Abby said. They didn't know what to do anymore. It didn't seem like Wally was going to be happy anytime soon. Then again, does anyone know how it feels when someone stabs you in the chest? All that protects the muscle is a mess of organs and other parts.

A/N: Come to think of it, I'm not really depressed right now, I'm just that good at making angsty stories. So, are they OOC? Sorry, I like to pry into Wally's soft side


	2. Fed Up

A/N: I decided to make this a multi-chapter! Some chapters shall not star Wally, some won't be angsty (even if I love writing that), some will be fluffy. I'll put this as complete when I run out of ideas, and everyone is still going by their real names. Don't like? Then you have my permission to go die in a hole. Thanks to Badaboop for acronym below!

KIDS NEXT DOOR NOW LOADING: Operation F.E.D. U.P.

Feeling

Extreme

Displeasure

Until

Panic

-||-...-||-...

"Another successful mission guys! Keep it up. But I have a few problems that we need to fix." Nigel announced to the team at the tree house. Everyone frowned, worried that they were the problem. Well, except for Kuki, who was always happy.

"Hoagie and Kuki can leave, you guys did splendid." Nigel said. Hoagie breathed a sigh of relief and left, while Kuki happily pranced out. Abby frowned. Wally was pissed off.

"Abby, you need to work on your strategy. We almost got caught by Father out there! You were excellent otherwise." Nigel said.

"That's all?" Abby asked. She looked relieved.

"Yeah," Nigel replied. "You can go now if you want."

"Nah, Abby's gotta wait for Wally. He's her training buddy." Abby explained and leaned against the wall.

"What do you have to say against me ah?" Wally asked, still pissed.

"Well Wally, maybe you should think before you act. Like, use your brain a little." Nigel told him.

Wally stood up and clenched his fists. "You're telling me I'm stupid for saving all your asses back there?" Wally asked, gritting his teeth.

"Not stupid Wally, just a little...unsmart?" Nigel said unsurely. He had to be careful not to spark Wally's temper.

"I'm not stupid!" Wally protested and punched the table.

Nigel backed up. "Oh god." He whispered.

Abby took out her headphones. "Now what are they doing?" She whispered to herself.

"Look, I didn't mean to offend you, it's just that you're clearly brawn, not brain. Oh...what am I getting myself into...Wally you're just...just...I don't know. Let's just end this before I end up getting my butt kicked." Nigel said and shuffled out of the room.

"Ready to go?" Abby asked.

"Yeah. Let's go downstairs." Wally said.

"Alright. Did you bring the weights?" Abby asked.

Wally face-palmed. "It's upstairs."

"Well then get them! I'll meet you in the rec room." Abby said and put her earphones back in.

"Cruddy Nigel, cruddy people!" Wally exclaimed in frustration. He went up to his room and retrieved the dumbells, and was on the way to the rec room until he heard Kuki and Nigel talking in the living room.

"Maybe you could help me Kuki." Nigel was saying to the girl on the couch.

"With what?"

"Well, we need to do something about Wally." Nigel told her.

Wally perked up a little at the mention of his name.

"What do we need to do then?" Kuki asked innocently.

"Maybe you could just help him follow instructions and not be such an idiot at times. He seems to trust you, and I'm going to trust you to help him. Are we clear?" Nigel told Kuki.

"That's not very nice, Wally's not an idiot." Kuki said.

"I know, I like that he puts himself forward and cares for the safety of others more than his own, but he needs to utilize that brain in his head." Nigel explained.

"Ok, but don't talk down on him Nigel! If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all." Kuki said.

"With that matter done, are we still watching the movie?" Nigel asked.

"I think that Hoagie needs to come back with the snacks first." Kuki said.

"Let's hope he didn't eat all of them."

Wally stood outside of the living room._ "That's what our leader thinks of me? As an IDIOT?!"_ He thought angrily. Wally stomped towards the rec room, feeling sad and mad at the same time.

He pushed the door open and slammed it angrily. "There you are! I've been down here forever!" Abby greeted.

Wally said nothing and kicked the floor.

Abby frowned. "Abby knows something's up. Tell her."

Wally stared at her. "I don't trust you."

Abby put on a face of fake hurt. "We've been training together for so long, like a week!" Abby mocked.

"You think I can't see through that? YOU THINK I'M TOO MUCH OF AN IDIOT TO SEE THROUGH YOUR ACT?! BECAUSE I CAN SEE THROUGH YOUR ACT!" Wally hysterically screamed at Abby. She raised her eyebrows.

"Is that what this is about?" She asked.

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" Wally desperately screamed. His voice cracked.

"Did I say you were?" Abby asked.

Wally opened his mouth to protest, but shut it. "No..."

"Then don't take your anger out on Abby! Take it out on the punching bag!" Abby told Wally.

Wally hiccuped loudly.

"Calm down Wallypop! Just focus." Abby said.

Wally nodded, then looked confused.

"Did you just call me Wallypop?" He asked.

"Mm-hmm." Abby said and picked up a weight.

"Do not ever call me that again."

"Ok WALLYPOP." Abby said and laughed.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Wally shouted and punched the punching bag.

"WALLYPOP WALLYPOP WALLYPOP!" Abby put down her weights and danced around Wally.

Wally punched the punching bag harder.

"WALLYPOP WALLYPOP WALLYPOP!" Abby continued taunting Wally and dancing around.

"STOP. IT." Wally threatened and broke the punching bag.

"You know Abby's going to call you Wallypop every chance she gets." She said.

Wally glared at Abby and charged at her. Unfortunately, Abby waited until he got close and simply stuck her hand out. Wally ran straight into it.

He immediately fell down.

"Boy, you've gotta work on your attack skills." Abby simply said.

"Oh so now I'M STUPID IN COMBAT?!" Wally said.

"Calm down Wallypop. I'm just saying that maybe you should learn the art of surprise attacks." Abby told him.

"I'm getting out of here." Wally said.

"Bye pretty boy!" Abby said enthusiastically.

"I AM NOT PRETTY! I'm handsome..." Wally told her.

"Whatever you say." Abby said and started to lift some weights.

Wally stormed out of the room and bumped into Hoagie.

"Watch where you're going!" Wally said in a hostile voice.

"Not my fault if I can't see you shorty." Hoagie said, mad that he dropped the ice cream.

"SHUT UP!" Wally said and held a fist up to the larger boy.

Hoagie put his hands up. "Whoa Short stuff don't hurt me!" Hoagie mockingly pleaded.

Wally shoved Hoagie aside and went up to his room.

Hoagie scratched his head. "What is HIS deal?" He said to himself.

As soon as Wally arrived at his destination, he slammed the door and collapsed on his bed.

He was at first really steamed, but it eventually subsided into depression. "Why is everyone picking on me today?" He asked himself softly.

There was soon a knock on the door.

"Wallypop, you in there?" came Abby's voice from the other side of the door. Wally became pissed off again.

"GO AWAY!" Wally shouted.

Abby entered the room. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked Wally.

"Perfect..." Wally replied, his voice wavering.

Abby cocked her head. "Abby knows something's up. If you tell her, maybe you'll feel better?"

"No." Wally replied.

"You are one tough nut to crack, you know that?" Abby said.

"Yeah sure." Wally said, maintaining his composure.

"It'll really help if you just talk Wallypop!" Abby insisted.

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"Yep."

"NO!" Wally by now was on the verge of tears.

"C'mon Wallypop!" Abby insisted.

"Stop calling me that!" Wally hiccuped.

Abby smiled. She had him exactly where she wanted. She just needed to tease him a bit.

"It's cool Wallypop. I'll go shut the door." Abby said and got up to shut Wally's bedroom door.

Wally held his breath, which got rid of his hiccups. It was a really bad habit of his; he tended to hiccup whenever he felt like he was going to cry.

"Alright Wallypop, you can talk now." Abby said.

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT?!" Wally screamed at Abby, who smiled.

She sat on the edge of his bed. "There's no one here Wallypop, just talk to Abby." Abby said, sure she had him.

"I re-refuse." Wally told Abby.

Abby shook her head. _"My god, he is really hard."_ She thought.

"Why won't you just open up for once? Abby won't tell." Abby said.

Wally shook his head no, but Abby could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Only girls talk about their problems!" Wally insisted.

Abby smiled.

"Boys talk too. Yesterday Hoagie was telling me about a problem with hot dogs." Abby said.

"He doesn't...he doesn't..." Wally was at a loss for words.

"Honey it's just Abby!" Abby said.

Ten seconds later Wally was crying on Abby's shoulder.

"And-and then Nigel said that I was an idiot-and I-I was teased-a-and then H-Hoagie came-and he-he made fun-of my h-height-and you called me Wallypop-and EVERYONE HATES ME!" Wally sobbed into Abby's shoulder.

Abby now felt really awkward. "Oh."

Wally was still crying hysterically on Abby, and now her dress sleeve was soaked. "Calm down Wallypop! Nobody hates you!" Abby told Wally.

Wally just cried harder. Abby decided to just stay quiet and wait for him to get off.

Just then, there was another knock on the door. "Come in!" Abby called. Fortunately, Wally didn't notice.

"I was just going to-" Kuki said as she entered the room. "What are you doing?!" She asked.

"Nothing." Abby said. Amazingly, Wally was still crying. Kuki's expression softened when she noticed Wally.

"What did you do to him?!" Kuki asked angrily.

"He's kind of depressed over everyone picking on him today." Abby told her.

Wally finally stopped crying. "W-what are you doing in here Kuki?" Wally asked.

Kuki blushed. "Checking on you. Nigel was telling me what an idiot you were earlier, and I thought I'd cheer you up!" Kuki told him.

Wally pulled Abby closer to him. "Wallypop, you're kind of clutching me." Abby told Wally.

"I am NOT an idiot and I am SICK of everyone making fun of me around here! Why are they targeting ME?!" Wally said kind of mad as he still held tightly onto Abby.

"I don't know?" Kuki said. She then started to get a little mad when she noticed how tightly Wally was clutching Abby.

Kuki still stood in the doorway, slightly jealous now. She then smiled. Hoagie wanted to ask you out Abby!" Kuki smiled innocently.

Abby looked kind of revolted as Wally continued to hold her tightly. "Tell...Hoagie...I...said...no..." Abby choked out. Kuki frowned.

"Ummm..." Kuki said.

Abby caught on. She pried Wally's arms off of her and sat up. "Are you jealous?" She asked, smirking.

"No!" Kuki denied.

Abby continued smirking. "Oh you totally are." Abby said. Wally was confused.

"Why is she jealous?" He asked Abby.

"Because you were clutching me, and she was the one who wanted to be clutched." Abby said, still smirking.

Kuki gasped and ran out of the room.

Wally looked confused for a second. "Why'd she leave?" He asked Abby.

Abby raised her eyebrows. "Boy, you CANNOT be this idiotic." She said, but then immediately clasped her hands over her mouth.

Wally stared at her. "I am DONE with you people! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I AM DONE!" Wally shouted and ran out of the room.

"Wallypop!" Abby cried into the hall. Her echos were the only ones who answered.

Wally was about to storm out the door until he passed the living room. There sat Hoagie and his snacks. Conveniently, there was a half-empty soda on the floor.

Wally smirked and snuck up to the back of the couch. He quietly grabbed the soda and poured it on Hoagie. He cackled as if demented while running away, while Hoagie was saying some words that shall not be mentioned.

Wally then burst out the door. He stopped to catch his breath. "I don't need those cruddy people, I'll find my own way through this." Wally declared.

He spun on his heel to go back inside though. "I'll just live in here though." He said to himself and walked back in. All he needed to do was deal.


	3. Love

A/N: Another update! Badaboop has been waiting so patiently. Also, praise her for the acronyms that are in the previous chapters. I came up with this one. (A continuation of last chapter)

NOW LOADING: Kids Next Door Operation L.O.V.E.

Lovely

Operative

Vetoes

Enthusiasm

-||-...-||-...

"I..ohhhh..." Wally groaned upon getting up. He was immediately squished down by something. "HELP!" He cried out and put his hands up.

Abby, who had been asleep on top of Wally, woke up. "-What?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. Wally was confused.

"Why are you on top of me?" Wally asked as he too rubbed his eyes. They were still all puffy and red from last night's cry-fest.

Just then, Kuki entered the room. "I brought cookies!" She shouted cheerfully, but her expression darkened when she noticed how Abby and Wally were positioned. "You two seem to be comfortable."

"He's just...I-I don't...I mean-I mean like...if he just-" Abby stuttered, which was rare for her. She eventually just shut up and rolled off of Wally.

"I hope I'll get the feeling in my legs back..." Wally murmured to himself.

Kuki glared at Abby and smiled at Wally. "Want a cookie? Or a kuki as I like to call it!" Kuki said to Wally. Wally snatched the entire plate.

"Thanks Kuki!" He said with his mouth full. Kuki smiled at Wally and shot a death glare at Abby, who held her hands up.

Kuki subtly neared Abby. "You can't have him." She whispered to Abby with a glare on her face.

Abby face-palmed. "Seriously? I would NOT date...him." Abby said and pointed at Wally, who had chocolate all over his face, as if to prove a point.

Wally got off the bed and strolled over to where Abby and Kuki were located, whilst munching on a cookie. "What'cha talking 'bout?" He asked, his mouth half-full.

Abby smirked. "Oh Kuki was just telling Abby how much she likes you." Abby said nonchalantly.

Kuki's eyes widened and she blushed; Wally was bewildered. "Really?" Wally asked the fidgeting girl.

"I..of course not silly!" Kuki covered up, and happily skipped out of the room. When she was safely out of the room, she pulled a red rainbow monkey out. "Now that was a close one." Kuki told the stuffed animal as she walked towards her room.

Wally turned to Abby. "Are you sure she said that?" He asked.

"Of course dummy!"

Wally flinched at that. "She just told me she didn't like me though..."

Abby raised her eyebrows. "You can just tell by her behavior that she likes you! Now go get her!" Abby told Wally as she shoved him out of his room.

"ABBY! WAIT! I...don't like her anymore." Wally admitted.

Abby was confused. "Then...what was all that during our earlier missions?"

Wally sighed and inhaled a deep breath. "I did like...love her. Every time I tried to admit that to her, we'd always be interrupted or side-tracked. Eventually, I realized that fate just didn't want us together..." He stated, and looked ashamed.

"Oh...that doesn't mean you should give up go tell her!" Abby said and continued pushing.

Wally stopped pulling backwards and let Abby push him, until he got to Kuki's room and sprinted down the hallway. "Bye bye!" He called back as he left.

Abby sighed and leaned against the wall. "I am a terrible Cupid." She said to herself, and went back up towards Wally's wing.

She arrived at her destination and knocked on the door.

"Wally? I know you're in there you chicken." Abby called.

The short Aussie soon opened the door. "I don't want to be with her. I just don't." Wally stated.

"I'm not going to force, but you should just go tell her how you feel-felt." Abby said.

"Sorry." Wally replied and closed the door. Abby sighed.

That kid was just too much.

A/N: I just realized that drabbles are short, so I've been trying to shorten them. Next chapter is not a continuation.


	4. Nightmares

A/N: I'm not going to bother with the acronyms anymore...enjoy the 3/4. I absolutely hate this pairing, but I have to diversify the story, you know?

-||-...-||-...

"WAAAAAALLLLYYYY! WAAALLLLYYY?!" Kuki called in her sleep. She was having a nightmare in which he was going to fall into a deep pit, and she was trying to locate him with Hoagie.

"WALLY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Hoagie screamed in Kuki's dream. In reality, Nigel, Hoagie, Wally, and Abby towered over the writhing Kuki.

"WAAAAALLLLLLYYYYY!" Kuki screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Wally sleepily approached Kuki. "Kuki, wake up." He said groggily. Kuki continued writhing in her bed.

"Kuki? Hey, Kuki, wake up." Wally said again. When she still wasn't waking up, Wally ditched the nice way and decided to slap her.

"WAKE UP!" Wally slapped Kuki's face. She immediately shot up, rainbow monkey in her hand.

"WHO?!" Kuki screamed, holding the rainbow monkey close.

"Kuki, your screams are keeping us up. Quiet down." Nigel said. Kuki blushed.

"Oh. Hehe...you guys can leave now." Kuki rubbed her back with a hand.

"Maybe we could actually get some cruddy sleep then!" Wally was about to storm off, but was stopped by a firm hand.

"Stay with me?" Kuki asked, already afraid of the dark. Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby all went back to their respective quarters.

"Now why in the world would I want to stay with you when I can sleep?! Why didn't you ask Nigel or Abby or someone?!" Wally protested.

"Pleeeeaaaase?" Kuki made a puppy dog face. Wally rolled his eyes and climbed into bed with her.

"Just for a minute." He said to himself as he tried to prop himself up with his hands. The next morning, Kuki was using Wally as some kind of blanket, with him sprawled all over half of her.

Of course, Hoagie took a picture of their position, and decided to use it as blackmail.


	5. Eyes

A/N: Told you I would update often! (And the KND are 11 in this chapter)

"Abby knows you can't take her on Wally." Abby taunted, as the two started to face off against one another in the training room.

"Please Abigail, NOBODY can beat me!" Wally boasted.

"We'll just have to see about that, now won't we?" Abby said, and Wally charged towards her, and started to land a right uppercut, only for it to be blocked by Abby. They continued fighting for a while (A/N: I don't really know fighting moves, so yeah. XD), until Abby pinned Wally down, breathlessly.

"You're...beat...now." Abby panted. Wally was breathing heavily as well. The two interlocked eyes as they laid that way on the floor, Wally was too lazy to fight back right now. Abby stared into his eyes, almost entranced. She had never noticed how green Wally's eyes were. They were like two tiny emeralds. They stared at each other for a while; Wally was confused, and Abby frowned.

"See ya." She said quickly, and dashed out of the room. Wally laid down for a bit, still trying to catch his breath.

"I think...I threw...too many punches...earlier." He gasped as he looked towards the doorway. "Wonder why she left?" He said to himself, and heaved himself up.

Wally sauntered into the living room, where he found Nigel and Hoagie conversing about something, and Abby sitting on a chair, looking worried. Wally decided to go over to Nigel and Hoagie first.

"What're we talking about?" Wally asked.

"Father and the DCFDTL, and our strategies to beat them." Nigel replied.

"On second thought, Abby it is!" Wally muttered under his breath. He walked over to Abby.

"Hi Abby." Wally greeted, and sat on one of the chair's arms.

"What?" She asked.

"I just said...what are you worried about?" Wally asked. Even he wasn't that stupid to notice that something was up. Abby looked up at him.

"Just...nothing Wally." Abby leaned back into the chair.

"You looked worried and sad though. What's the problem?" Wally asked.

"You're the problem Wally. We're too old to be fighting like that." Abby referred back to when she had pinned him down.

"How...what?" Wally asked, not quite getting it.

"We're 11 Wally...it's just way too awkward to fight like that." Abby concluded.

"No...ok maybe." Wally agreed.

"I already know Kuki likes you, and I will not be making things awkward!" Abby laughed. Wally sat still for a bit.

"Kuki? She likes me? That's weird." Wally said.

"You can just go with her." Abby told him. She stared at Wally, still surprised that he managed to be around half her height. His eyes though...they were just so...Abby blinked as Wally snapped his fingers in her face.

"HELLO?!" Wally kept snapping, until Abby grabbed his arm and shoved it down.

"I got the hint Wally." Abby said, annoyed. Wally still remained on the chair's arm, swinging his legs around, since they couldn't reach the floor.

"You didn't answer my question." He stated.

"What question?" Abby asked.

"How should I let Kuki down?" Wally asked again.

"You...what do you mean let her down?" Abby was bewildered.

"I mean let her down as in I don't like her that way." Wally said. Abby stared at him again, quite confused.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know who I like and don't like." Wally crossed his arms. Abigail looked down.

"Ok then." She said, and looked at Wally again. Those eyes of his, they just seemed...ethereal. Those little emeralds couldn't be eyes. Wally stared back, eyes wide.

"What're we doing? Are we having a staring contest?" Wally asked. Abby was entranced by him.

"You've got nice eyes." Abby remarked. Wally blinked in confusion.

"Thanks...whatever that means." Wally said. Abby leaned back in her chair.

It was very strange to be attracted to someone's eyes, but whatever right?

A/N: Did this chapter creep you out? I bet it did! XD


	6. Storm

A/N: I'm going to try to put 100 drabbles into this! I'll update consistently as well, this will be my little hobby! And...no Wally in the show isn't scared of storms at all, more like water, but umm...yeah. I AM DIFFERENT, MWAHAHA

-||-...-||-...

Storms. It had to be his one weakness. Wally cowered under the covers as thunder boomed outside. Soon, lightning flooded through the window, illuminating the room.

"WHEN WILL IT END!" Wally screamed in agony, as more thunder boomed. He soon heard a response outside his door.

"SHUT UP! IT'S JUST A STORM!" Abby said, opening the door. Wally crossed his arms, his tough boy façade coming on again.

"Why are you in my room?" Wally asked, his voice clearly sarcastic.

"I'm in your room to maybe put a couple pillows over your mouth! You just won't stop howling and screaming, and my quarters are closest to yours (Not confirmed)...idiot." Abby muttered the last part under her breath.

"It's just that storms are...whatever," Wally said. "Can you go now?"

"Whatever, just try to keep your little 'fear' contained." Abby shrugged, and exited. Lightning flashed outside, and Wally could hear the steady rain beating down on the sidewalk, which comforted him a bit more.

"Stupid storms, can't stand them." Wally curled into a ball under the covers again. He decided to try to block out the noise by singing something loudly.

"STORMS ARE STUUUPID! THEY'RE CRUDDY AND USELESS! NO ONE LIKES STOOOORRMMMSS! THEY-" Wally sang at the top of his lungs, but was interrupted by Abby opening the door and hurling a pillow at him.

"SHUT UP!" She shouted, and marched over to his bed. "It's a STORM! How does that scare you?!"

"They just..." Wally shuddered.

"Why don't you go get one of Kuki's rainbow monkeys?" Abby suggested, exhausted.

"I'm not getting a Rainbow Dorky." Wally crossed his arms again. Abby slapped a pillow over his face.

"Keep that on you for the rest of the night then." Abby ordered, and walked out of the room.

A/N: This was short, because it's a drabble. I'm not going to write lengthy ones like 'Rejected' and 'Fed Up.' Instead, they'll just be random and short, like this. By the way, I own that song, and it has no particular rhythm, ㈶0㈶0㈶0


	7. Truth or Dare

A/N: Actually, these chapters will portray different couples...even 3/4. *sigh*

"So Nigel. Truth or dare?" Abby asked. The operatives were sitting in a circle on the living room floor, obviously playing Truth or Dare.

"Well, how about truth?"

"Do you really like Rachel?" Abby smirked. Nigel turned red.

"I-well umm...I don't..." Nigel stuttered.

"Tell the truth." Abby said simply.

"Yeah Nigel." Hoagie agreed.

Nigel rolled his eyes. "FINE! I LIKE HER!" He admitted. Wally snorted, and the crew burst into laughter.

"YOU LIKE RACHEL, YOU LIKE RACHEL!" The operatives teased. Nigel turned red again.

"Shut up..." was his weak answer. Wally patted his back.

"No worries mate you-" Wally interrupted himself by letting out a huge laugh again.

"How...How would that even work?!" Hoagie laughed.

"I don't know, but she is fascinating. The way she just takes charge-" Nigel started listing.

"Dude shut up! You like Rachel!" Abby teased.

"Why am I getting mocked for this? You guys didn't tease me that much when I dated Lizzie." Nigel said.

"S-still. You guys just-HAHAHAHA!" Hoagie burst out into laughter. Him and Wally rolled around on the floor, laughing, while Abby chuckled. Kuki was pretty much crying.

"It isn't that funny..."

A/N: Yes, very very short. Pretty much dialogue. Instead of 4/everybody, I gave you 1/362! ;)


	8. Wrong Thoughts

A/N: Enjoy. Read with caution, because some parts in this story refer to mature content. (God, I sounded really smart with that sentence!) The KND are 14 in this story, because I felt like it. They weren't decommissioned though...yeah.

-||-...-||-...

Silence. Now that was a rare thing in the treehouse. Abigail and Wally were upstairs doing who-knows-what, and Hoagie was silently playing cards with Nigel and Kuki. Kuki was worried about Wally though, at least at the thought of him being with another female. She wanted him, she just didn't want to tell him.

_"Please let Wally and Abby not date, please let Wally and Abby not date, please let-" _Kuki's thoughts were interrupted by Hoagie waving his hand in her face.

"Can you go?" He asked, breaking the peacefulness. Kuki nodded and laid down a random card. Just then, Abby clumsily walked down the stairs, Her mind seemed to be on something else. Wally soon came down the same way, and the two staggered over to the threesome.

"What we doing?" Wally asked, sounding drunk. Kuki winced at him.

"We were playing cards." Nigel answered.

"Wanna join?" Hoagie asked.

"Nah...nah, it's cool bro, it's cool." Wally eyes rolled around, giving him another drunk trait.

"Bro?" Hoagie was weirded out. "Sure whatever...bro? That sounds like such a teenager word."

"That's cool." Wally answered. Abby came behind him.

"Wanna go continue?" She asked. Wally quickly nodded, and Abby dragged him up the stairs towards his room again. Kuki bit her lip.

"You...you guys can continue. I wanna make sure they're not, you know?" Kuki dashed out of the room. Nigel and Hoagie glanced at each other, hoping she wasn't referring to kissing or other stuff.

Kuki stood outside Wally's door, wondering if it'd be a good idea to walk in. She put her ear to the door first. Kuki heard some thumping in there.

"FASTER WALLY!" Abby said, breathlessly. Kuki bit her lip, and put her hand to the doorknob. She slowly turned it and opened the door.

When Kuki peeked her head in, she saw Wally with some kind of a flashlight, with the lights turned off. Both of them were fully clothed, and didn't seem to notice Kuki.

"FASTER MAN, FASTER!" Abby taunted, still out of breath. It turned out that they were just playing flashlight tag, but didn't want the others to know? That was what Kuki guessed. She breathed a sigh of relief and traveled downstairs again. Abby and Wally paused after she left.

"Is she gone?" Abby whispered. Wally looked around his quarters.

"She's gone." He confirmed.

"Then get over here." Abby commanded. Wally ran over to her, and they kissed.

A/N: I couldn't take it further, because I forgot what I rated this. Lol, I hope you know what I was trying to refer to.


	9. Sky

A/N: Yes...3/4 again. As much as I hate it, most of the fandom here loves 3/4, and if I want to get people's attention on my writing, I have to put that in right?

"It's a beautiful day Wally." Kuki said.

"Yeah." He agreed. They were sprawled out on a field, and watching the sky. Kuki flipped over on her side, where she saw Wally propping his head up with his hands.

"Do you like me?" She asked bluntly. She noticed a faint blush come across Wally's cheeks.

"What do you mean by like?" Wally replied.

"I mean like, like-like." Kuki replied. Wally looked at her.

"I don't know, do you like-like me?" Wally asked, turning the tables. Kuki played it off nonchanantly.

"I was the one who asked you first!" Kuki said.

"If I said yes, would you be mad or happy?" Wally asked slyly.

"Happy." was Kuki's response.

"Yes." Wally said. Kuki squealed and grabbed his hand.

"You made me happy!" She said, and cuddled up to Wally, who smiled as he stared up at the sky.

"It really is a beautiful day Wally." Kuki sighed happily.

"Yes it is."

A/N: See? Wasn't this adorable? Sorry if this was so short, but hey, it's a drabble! REVIEW!


	10. Manipulation

A/N: Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, my iPad was being a bitch.

"Hey Wally!" Kuki greeted. Wally rolled his eyes.

"Yes?" He replied, not taking his eyes off the television screen. Wrestling was on, and Wallabee Beatles was not one to miss something as extraordinary as that.

"Wanna go to the Rainbow Monkey Festival?" Kuki asked, keeping up her cheerfulness. He'd probably say no, but Kuki had a few tricks up her sleeve to make him come.

"No." came Wally's simple response. Kuki smiled. It was going according to plan. All she had to say was that she'd go with Ace, and BOOM, Wally would be going with her.

"Ok then, I'll go with Ace." Kuki happily skipped towards the doorway. Wally nodded, until what she said took full effect.

"ACE?!" Wally screamed and ran out the door. He quickly caught up to Kuki. "You know what, I think I'll come with you to that stupid Rainbow Dorky Festival." Kuki smiled knowingly. Manipulation with Wally came pretty easy with her. She had him wrapped around her finger.

A/N: Yes, very short drabbles. You know, I'm mostly going to write 3/4 for this. I hate hate hate HATE that couple, but they're very easy to write, not to mention that most of this fanbase is in love with 3/4.


	11. Flowers

A/N: BEWARE OF THE FLUFFINESS! 3/4.

"Just a second!" Kuki called out as she brushed her hair and hopped around, trying to pull her leggings up. There was another knock at the door. "Just a second I said!" Kuki called out with some annoyance laced in her voice. Another knock ensued. Kuki huffed in annoyance and threw her hairbrush at the door, and finally pulled her leggings up.

"What do-Oh, hi Wally!" Kuki smiled. Wally looked slightly mad.

"I've been standing here for 10 minutes." Wally replied.

"It's only been 5...whatever." Kuki said, and grinned again. Wally looked really uncomfortable.

"I...I...I-umm...I brought..." Wally looked flustered, a blush spreading throughout his cheeks. Kuki still smiled and looked down at the shorter boy.

"You brought what?" Kuki inquired.

"Here!" Wally shoved something in her face. Kuki choked, and grabbed it.

"You brought me...FLOWERS?!" Kuki squealed and gave Wally a death hug! She continued squealing until Wally pulled away.

"Your squeals are really-" Kuki interrupted him by kissing his cheek.

"Thank you!" Her voice rang out as she ran into her room and shut the door in his face.

"Shoot, I was going to ask if she wanted to come to the wrestling match with me!" Wally sighed in disappointment.


	12. Depression

A/N: Well...this'll be the last chapter for a while. I'm sorry, but I'm not motivated to update if there's like, one person reading it. Sorry peeps. I've got, like one review for the past five updates. It gets a person down, you know?

He always considered Kuki as a friend. He also knew that Kuki considered him as a friend too. He just didn't know if there'd be something more beyond the friendship horizon. Wally sighed on his bed, and sat up. He felt really depressed today, for no absolute reason.

Wally trudged downstairs, to see Abby and Nigel discussing a piece of machinery that Hoagie had made. He was standing over it, really proud of his latest gizmo. And then there was her. Kuki was talking on the phone with someone. Wally slowly made his way over to her. "Who're you talking too Kuki?" He asked. Kuki put a finger up, and Wally took a seat next to her. He listened to Kuki yammer on about something involving a restaurant. She then hung up.

"I was talking to Ace "The Kid." Kuki said to Wally after. Wally sat in shock. Kuki waved her hands in his face. "Hello? Anyone in there?" Kuki asked. Wally shook his head and leaned into the couch. He knew he had woken up depressed today for some sort of reason. Now, it just so happened that his crush had been talking to his enemy.

"Wally? Wally?! Oh, whatever." Kuki gave up trying to talk to him and she resumed watching Rainbow Monkeys. Wally put his head in his hands and sighed. Maybe there'd be hope that she wasn't going out with him.

A/N: There will not be a continuation chapter for this, so I'll just say it right here. Wally finds out that Kuki is just friends with Ace. He asks her out, and BOOM Wally/Kuki happen.


	13. Rainbow Monkey

A/N: Ok...I'm in an updating mood, so I guess I'll update this. It's nice that there's one person who doesn't want me to quit. *cough* MegaBoxer *cough* 3/4...again. ? ﾟﾘﾜ?

"Oooohhhh! Wally! Look at this!" Kuki exclaimed, jumping up and down pointing to a giant Rainbow Monkey. Wally narrowed his eyes at her, hoping she wasn't wasting his time with another rainbow monkey thing. Nonetheless, he casually walked over to where she was standing, and nearly barfed.

"AGAIN?! YOU LOOKED AT THIS ONE AN HOUR AGO!" Wally yelled at her. Kuki put a finger to his lips.

"Keep it down Wally, you must not disturb Rainbow Monkeys." Kuki told him. Wally shook his head.

"THE THING ISN'T EVEN REAL!" Wally threw his hands up and waved them up and down, referring to the Rainbow Monkey. Kuki crossed her arms.

"You're impossible," She said, and sighed. Wally stormed off towards the robots and Lego section, otherwise known as the typical boy section. "And that's why I love you." Kuki whispered.

A/N: Lol, this one is so short! Don't worry, I'll add another chapter in a couple minutes.


	14. Magnifique

A/N: Ok, yeah, I'll add in other couples because of requests. ? ﾟﾘﾉ

"PATTON DRILOVSKY! GET IN HERE!" Fanny yelled. Patton smirked and casually walked over to her.

"What would you want, magnifique?" Patton asked. Fanny was about to yell st him again, until she stopped and gave him an odd look.

"Magnifique? When did we start speaking French?" Fanny asked.

"Your beauty cannot be expressed in the English language. That's why I had to use French." Patton winked at Fanny, who was trying to desperately hide her blush.

"That-that was incredibly corny." Fanny remarked. Patton smiled a cheesy grin.

"Aren't I?" He said.

"You're such a goof. Why are you a military sergeant?" Fanny said. Patton frowned.

"I am a great fighter, Ms. My-name-is-another-term-for-butt." Patton mocked. Fanny growled.

"You're lucky I like you. Otherwise you'd be in the hospital." Fanny told him.

"Whatever, I like you too. Now what'd you call me in here for?" He asked. Fanny pointed to Wally, who was passed out, along with a couple of cookie crumbs on his face and his hoodie.

"I think you gave him too many cookies." She replied. Patton cocked his head.

"Oh yeah, he was a good fighter. So I gave him an award." He smirked.

"By hurling cookies at him?! Interesting, I should try that with the stupid boys I work with. Too bad they're horrible at everything."


	15. Drunk

A/N: Sorry I didn't get to update yesterday, I was busy publishing my new story "Abusive." Enjoy ㈎7!

"Wally?" Kuki asked.

"Hmm?" Wally replied.

"Any reason you're up at midnight, raiding the fridge?" Kuki replied, grabbing a rice-cake off the counter. Wally shoved a cookie in his mouth.

"I was hungry." He said, mouth full.

"I would've thought Hoagie was going to be the one getting a late snack." Kuki said.

"Yeah. Why are you up anyway?" Wally stupidly asked.

"Same reason as you."

"That's...nice." Wally said. The two sat in silence, Kuki politely nibbling on an apple now, Wally stuffing his face with cookies and chips.

"You seem really hungry you animal." Kuki said.

"Yup." Wally said, little chips getting on his hoodie. He also had chocolate all over his face.

"See ya!" Kuki was about to walk out of the kitchen, until Wally grabbed her hand.

"I like you." He blurted out. Kuki gave him an odd look.

"Wally, I think you're high on cookies and chips right now,"Kuki grabbed her sleeve out of his hand, and giggled. "Drunk Wally, Normal Kuki's going to go ok?" She walked out anyway.

Wally frowned, then shrugged and stuffed more cookies in his mouth.


	16. Believe

A/N: Yay! An update! Pairing: 2/5. Haven't done that yet, so yeah. Thanks to EchoPlasm for helping me figure out how to put the gray line, XD. I'm an idiot.

* * *

Believe. That's what everyone told him. He had to believe that it would work out. Believe in himself and ask her out. Believe believe believe. Hoagie sighed. What if she rejected him? You don't see nerds trying to ask out the cool people. No, they stick with other nerds. Something about her though...it just made him want her to be his even more.

"Hoagie? Earth to Hoagie!" Abby waved her hands in his face. He looked up. There she was now. His first crush. He could only smile in her presence, which freaked Abby out. "Um...Hoagie? You look like a dork." She said. Hoagie nodded.

"Yeah..." He said. Abby backed away.

"You know what, I think I'll just go ask Nigel." She said with uncertainty. Hoagie snapped out of it.

"No wait don't!" Hoagie told her. Abby sighed in relief.

"Good, because I didn't think Nigel could fix the power in Kuki's room. It's been acting all wack." Abby said. Hoagie shook his head. Now was the time to believe.

"Wanna go out some time?" He asked hopefully. Abby stopped.

"What?" She asked. Hoagie repeated himself. "On...a date? Like a date-date?" She clarified.

"Yeah." Hoagie said.

"Sure. You're gonna have to figure out where to go though," Abby smiled. "Oh, and don't forget about Kuki's room."

Hoagie smiled in disbelief. She had actually agreed! Guess believing in yourself sometimes did work.

A/N: Lol, wasn't this cheeseball! XD


	17. Freedom

A/N: No couple here. (Shocker!)

* * *

"WHO TOOK MY HAIRBRUSH!" someone yelled.

"WHERE IS MY BACKPACK?!" someone else panicked.

"MY TOOLS!" obviously Hoagie screamed, looking around for them. Wally sighed in misery. It's been so hectic at the treehouse. Everyone was nagging at everyone, people were losing things, it was not peaceful here. Wally didn't know what had happened to make everyone so stressed, but all he could do was pray that nobody would yell at him.

"WALLY! GET UP AND DO SOMETHING!" Nigel ordered.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Something. Have you seen my bed railing anywhere?" Nigel asked. Wally was confused.

"How does one lose a bed railing?" Wally asked. Nigel groaned in frustration.

"I feel like I'm losing everything!" He complained and stormed off to another room. Wally tugged on his hoodie.

"It's so..." He was starting to think.

"WALLY! HAIRBRU-?" Kuki yelled.

"No." He interrupted. Kuki stomped out in the manner that Nigel had. Wally couldn't take it. It felt like he and Abby were the only ones here who could keep track of their things.

"I'M GOING SOMEWHERE!" Wally called out. There was no response, which didn't surprise him.

Wally stepped outside, feeling the wind brush against him. He smiled and ran around, temporarily forgetting about the entire mess. He felt the air push against his face as he ran in glee. It felt like he was freed from the hellhouse that is the KND treehouse right now.

He sat down after a while, enjoying the breeze blowing. It seemed that everything was right in the world, at least for a couple of seconds.

* * *

A/N: This was so random, XD! R&R, and I might just shout you out in the next chapter!


	18. Secrets

A/N: Updates! BTW, if you like Total Drama, I wrote most of my works for that section, so check it out if you're a Total Drama fan!

* * *

"Nigel?" Rachel asked. He looked up.

"What?"

"When will you be telling your team about us? I think that that Abby girl still has a crush on you." Rachel asked.

"I highly doubt that Abby has a crush on me. We're friends, nothing more."Nigel replied. Rachel shook her head.

"Your team knew about Lizzie. Why not me?" She asked.

"I just don't know if they'd treat me differently if they knew I was dating the Supreme Leader." Nigel confessed.

"They wouldn't...and if they did, they wouldn't be considered your friends, would they?" Rachel pointed out. "You'd always have me."

Nigel shook his head. "I don't know." She took his hand.

"Well, we'd have to confess our secrets sometime. Patton and Fanny had no problem telling that they were dating, or at least Patton didn't." Rachel said, and squeezed his hand. Nigel sighed.

"Let's go." He reluctantly agreed, and the two walked off.

* * *

A/N: Yes, extremely short. *sighs* At least it was 1/362.


	19. Galaxy

A/N: Finally got this updated! Sorry, I was writing the kindergarten story, and I've been caught up in this Total Drama forum and um...I'm like, the worst updater in history. I have now decided to put the main word in bold before I start the chapter, you'll see below!

* * *

**GALAXY**

Sometimes, if Abby really thought about it, the galaxy seemed like a scary place. She's been there a thousand times with Sector V, but the whole concept just sorta scared her. The fact that it was endless was the weirdest part. How could something just go on forever?

"Abby? Hello? ABBY!" Someone was waving and shouting in front of her, which made her stop thinking.

"What? Oh hi Wally."

"I need help with my math homework."

Abby took the piece of paper out of his hands, and scanned it. She changed her mind. This atrocious math work was a lot scarier than a galaxy.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I know all of you are like "Um...this is way too short." I've recently been told that actual drabbles are only supposed to be 100 words long, but I still went over a bit. Not with the Author's Notes, but with the drabble itself. I think this will be the size of the rest of these drabbles, well except for the last...ten chapters?

I have this planned out, I just need to come up with words and stories. Lol, don't worry "From Kindergarten to the Top" and this story will probably be the ones most updated often, at least right now


End file.
